Darth Kaix
Owen Fel was a male human from the planet Mandalore, who served as a Major in the 97th Fleet, as well as a member of the New Sith Order. Early Life Fel was born to Jude and Rosalie Fel in the year 60 ABY. Having been born into wealth, Fel grew up in the Elite Residential District in Sundari. Fel always felt as if he could influence specific events, often telling his parents that he could raise objects into the air using his mind. This frightened his parents, as they feared he was some sort of Force user. To compensate for this, his parents forced him to enlist in the Mandalorian Army. Battle of Mandalore In 89 ABY, Mandalore became the host of a major battle which ended the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. During this conflict, Fel was one of the soldiers on the ground fighting against the Knightfall Virus. He was present when Raylen Eros ordered the firing of Project X, causing Yuuzhan Vong debris to fall onto his parents home, killing them. Meeting Darth Vanitas Soon after the Conquest on Zonama Sekot, Kaix was approached by a man known as Vanitas, who took Fel under his wing, teaching him how to use his rage to fuel the Force, taking on the name Darth Kaix. While being trained, Fel simultaneously climbed the ranks of the Federation Navy. By 100 ABY, Fel was a Major aboard the Elysium and reported solely to Grand Admiral Raylen Eros. The Bane Movement In an effort to aid in the construction of the Sith Empire, Kaix founded the Bane Movement with Darrik Thane, which provided money towards the Empire. During this time, Kaix would make many trips into the Triumvirate with Darth Mortem, accepting deliveries on behalf of the Empire from the planet New Alderaan. It was during these trips where Kaix met the smuggler Jorel Rebyr. Failure of Acquiring Sistros statue. For reasons unknown to Kaix, his master Vanitas ordered him to retrieve a statue of Sistros from the tomb of Darth Bane on Korriban. Kaix sent Jorel Rebyr to the planet, for he was too busy aiding the 97th Fleet deal with the increasing tensions on the planet Bestine. Jorel failed to acquire the statue and suffered many wounds from unknown enemies on the planet. It was because of this that Vanitas' faith in Kaix began to dwindle. Failure to kill Raylen Eros and Death Due to Raylen Eros' increasing knowledge of the Bane Movement, Vanitas ordered Kaix to kill Eros. Being unable to kill him due to his position in the Navy, Kaix sent Jorel Rebyr to do so, in exchange for his freedom. Unbeknownst to Kaix, Vanitas sent his own agent of the Sith, Darth Cruciate, to make sure Rebyr killed Eros. Jorel failed to kill Eros, as did Cruciate, both of them dying. Because of his failure in killing Raylen Eros, Kaix was stripped of his rank in the Sith Empire. While still in hyperspace, Kaix was killed by Vanitas aboard the Elysium II.